Sing For You
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan semua orang. Namun bagaimana jika perpisahan itu adalah takdir seseorang akankah ia dapat menolaknya? Kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah titipan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk manusia agar manusia dapat melihat betapa berkuasanya Tuhan. / GS - Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

627

 **Title**

Sing For You

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanbaek, Hunhan

 **Category Prompt**

Fantasy! AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Warning**

 _Hurt_

 **Author's Note**

Hallo sebelumnya author sangat berterima kasih kepada para kru kff yang telah memberi author kesempatan sehingga author dapat mengirim cerita abal-abal ini. Author tahu author masih banyak kekurangan dan perlu lebih banyak belajar lagi, jadi mohon kritik dan saran kalian sebagai pembaca. Mohon maaf jika author ada salah dan terima kasih banyak. See you~~

 **Credit**

Dilarang menyalin ataupun memplagiat cerita tanpa seizin author yang bersangkutan!

 **Summary**

Perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan semua orang. Namun bagaimana jika perpisahan itu adalah takdir seseorang akankah ia dapat menolaknya? Kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah titipan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk manusia agar manusia dapat melihat betapa berkuasanya Tuhan.

-.000.-

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan gaun birunya pendek selutut tanpa lengan kini tengah berjalan dengan digandeng oleh sang suami yang begitu tampan dengan setelah jas hitamnya.

Mereka begitu tampak serasi dengan pakaian tersebut. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah wanita itu yang nampak cemas akan sesuatu. Sesekali terlihat wanita itu menatap sang suami ataupun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Tidak apa tenanglah aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap pria itu yang berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya memberi tatapannya yang terlihat antara sedih dan gugup. Wanita itu sangat takut jika nantinya sang suami akan kembali mendapatkan masalah karena dirinya.

"Tidak apa. Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata pria itu yang kini mengusap lembut tangan mungil yang ada digenggamannya serta tersenyum manis kepada wanita itu.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu nanti bibirmu berdarah." Lanjut pria itu saat melihat sang istri terus saja menggigit bibirnya.

"Lihat lipstikmu bahkan sudah hilang." Kata pria itu lagi.

Dan saat itu juga pria itu memberi kecupan singkatnya kepada sang istri tercinta. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya diam dan menatap sang suami dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat pria itu gemas dengan sang istri.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah. Tunjukkan senyum manismu itu agar semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana cantiknya dirimu." Kata pria itu dan membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu jadi ayo kita pergi sekarang." Lanjut pria itu yang kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki sebuah tempat dimana semua orang berkumpul.

Setelah memasuki tempat tersebut, pria itu tampak sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berada disana. Sedangkan wanita yang berada di samping pria itu hanya melemparkan senyum ke beberapa orang yang berada disana.

"Sayang aku ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar ya." Pamit pria itu kepada sang istri.

Sang istri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pria itu.

Setelah tangan itu lepas dari genggamannya, entah kenapa wanita itu merasa sangat ketakutan terlebih di tempat sebesar ini.

Wanita itu merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman yang ada disana. Namun sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana.

"Permisi Nyonya." Kata seorang wanita yang menggunakan dress merah yang terlihat begitu anggun.  
Si wanita yang tadinya akan mengambil minuman itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukannya yang disertai senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana toiletnya?" Tanya wanita bergaun merah itu.

Wanita yang ditanyai oleh wanita bergaun merah itu hanya menunjuk ke arah dimana toilet itu berada namun tunjukan tangan dari wanita itu terlihat tidak jelas arahnya.

"Maaf nyonya bisa kau jelaskan saja dimana toiletnya?" Pinta wanita bergaun merah itu.

Terlihat kini wanita yang ditanyai oleh wanita bergaun merah itu tampak sangat gugup dan ketakutan. Ia hanya terus diam saja tanpa menjawab permintaan si wanita tadi.

Wanita yang bergaun merah itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan si wanita itu.

"Nyonya?" Panggil wanita tadi.

Sedangkan wanita itu terus saja diam dan semakin gugup karena wanita itu tampak mendesaknya untuk berbicara.

"Apa mungkin kau bisu?" Tanya wanita itu.

Wanita bergaun biru itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Desak wanita bergaun merah itu.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Panggil seorang pria yang kini berada di samping wanita bergaun merah itu.

"Ah ini, sepertinya wanita ini bisu. Tadinya aku bertanya dimana toiletnya tapi ia hanya menggeleng dan menganggukkan kepalanya." Ejek wanita bergaun merah itu.

"Nyonya sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa kau ingin mendapatkan makanan dan minuman gratis begitu?" Tanya pria itu pada wanita bergaun biru itu.

Yang ditanyai itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk ketakutan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan bahkan terlihat tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kenapa penjaga membiarkannya masuk kedalam pestaku ini, yang benar saja." Kata pria itu yang terlihat semakin mengejek wanita yang berada didepannya.

"Nyonya sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini sebelum aku mengusirmu." Lanjut pria itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut wanita itu segera berbalik dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terus berjalan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui jika saat ini ia tengah menangis. Hingga ia menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

Dan dengan segera wanita itu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada seseorang tersebut.

"Nyonya, sudah kubilang pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengusirmu. Tapi kau malah membuat masalah." Kata pria tadi yang kini berada di belakang wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya diam sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Kim, aku tidak tahu jika ada orang cacat berada disini." Kata pria itu yang meminta maaf kepada pria yang ditabrak oleh wanita itu.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri." Ucap pria itu yang ditujukan kepada sang wanita.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Tuan Kim itu kini terlihat sangat geram dengan seorang pria di depannya. Dan kini tuan Kim itu segera meraih tangan wanita yang kini berada di depannya dan membawa wanita itu ke sampingnya.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuan Kim tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika yang ia tabrak tadi adalah suaminya sendiri yaitu Kim Jongin.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kerja sama kita berakhir disini Tuan Jung. Dan terima kasih sudah mengundangku dan istriku jauh-jauh kemari. Tenang saja aku akan mengganti biaya tiket pesawatku dan biaya menginap. Bahkan dua kali lipat!" Tegas Jongin kepada pria yang berada di depannya itu.

Pria itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Benar, dia wanita yang kau usir dan kau caci maki ini adalah istriku." Kata Jongin dengan geramnya.

Wanita yang kini tengah digenggam Jongin itu merasa akan terjadi kekacauan jika mereka terus berada disana. Wanita itu berusaha menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari sana dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Namun sayang, permintaan wanita itu diabaikan oleh Jongin karena pria itu terlalu marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh rekan bisnisnya itu.

Terlihat kini Jongin sudah melepaskan tangan sang istri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pria tadi. Wanita itu merasa tak kuat jika harus melihat kejadian itu lagi hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

-.000.-

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin mencari sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Ia baru sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disana saat ia sudah selesai memukul pria tadi.

Jongin terus mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo disana. Ia sangat panik karena Kyungsoo tidak ada di tempat mereka menginap. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo, terlebih lagi saat ini mereka sedang tidak berada di negeri mereka sendiri.

Lama Jongin mencari keberadaan istrinya itu akhirnya disinilah Jongin menemukannya, ditepi pantai yang cukup sepi dengan hembusan angin dan ombak yang cukup tenang.

Jongin tersenyum miris saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk disana sambil menangis dengan masih mengenakan gaun yang ia gunakan tadi. Ia yakin wanita itu pasti merasa sedih dengan apa yang terjadi.

Jongin berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan menyampirkan jas hitamnya itu di bahu polos Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap Jongin yang berdiri disana. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan manatap Jongin disana.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

" _Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan ajak aku ke acara seperti ini. Aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu saja Jongin."_ Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya yang terdapat tulisan tersebut kepada Jongin.

"Kau istriku, Soo. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku memperkenalkanmu dan mengajakmu. Aku tidak pernah merasa malu mempunyai istri cantik sepertimu, aku tidak perduli perkataan orang lain yang perlu aku tahu hanya aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku." Kata Jongin yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

" _Maafkan aku Jongin karena aku semuanya jadi kacau."_ Tulis Kyungsoo pada ponselnya yang kemudian ia tunjukkan kepada Jongin.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, semua ini bukan salahmu. Itu karena perbuatan mereka sendiri. Aku hanya akan bekerja sama dengan orang yang menghargai sesuatu yang kuanggap berharga." Kata Jongin yang kini memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis." Sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang kini berada di pelukan Jongin itu pun hanya menggeleng dan membalas pelukan erat Jongin.

-.000.-

Terlihat kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan menyusuri jembatan kayu yang berada di atas laut di dekat resort dimana mereka menginap. Ya, sebenarnya mereka jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul ke Batam hanya untuk memenuhi undangan kolega Jongin. Namun sangat disayangkan jika akhirnya Jongin memutuskan kerja samanya itu.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di ujung jembatan kayu itu dan mereka duduk disana dengan menikmati betapa indahnya senja ditempat itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada disana. Karena itu, Jongin ingin menikmati waktunya itu bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ayah kapan akan pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kini menatap wajah Ayahnya melalui layar ponselnya.

"Besok Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang jadi jangan nakal dan baik-baik disana mengerti?" Kata Jongin pada pemuda itu.

"Ya! Cepatlah pulang aku sangat pusing disini dan kalian justru bermesraan disana? Kau harus membayarku Kim Jongin." Kata seorang wanita yang kini mengambil alih ponsel itu dari pemuda tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan membayarmu dengan ucapan terima kasih noona." Kata Jongin menjawab permintaan wanita itu.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar pelit, dasar hitam. Sebaiknya kumatikan saja!" Kesal wanita itu pada Jongin.

"Bibi! Aku bahkan belum berbicara dengan Ibu." Protes pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada bahu Jongin hanya terkiki geli melihat pertengkaran antara sang sahabat dan putranya itu.

"Wah, ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang pria jangkung yang baru saja datang dan mengambil alih ponsel itu.

"Oh, apa kalian sedang bulan madu?" Tanya pria jangkung itu.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Jongin yang kemudian mendapat sebuah cubitan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo tidak perlu malu begitu aku juga akan pergi kesana melakukannya nanti." Bisik pria itu pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ayah! aku tidak ingin seorang adik!" Kata seorang gadis yang kini berlalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol apa yang kau katakan? Kau membuat Luhan marah." Kata wanita yang tadi bertengkar dengan putra Jongin itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang aku akan mengajakmu berlibur ke tempat itu Baek. Mungkin Luhan salah dengar." Kata pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Melihat kesempatan itu dengan segera pemuda yang tadinya bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, istri dari Chanyeol, segera mengambil ponsel itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan menatap layar ponsel tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dari putranya kini menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Ibu." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada manjanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya merindukan Ibumu?" Tanya Jongin pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukan Ibu, tidak merindukan Ayah." Jawab pemuda itu.

Saat Jongin akan mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan segera Kyungsoo menutup mulut Jongin yang membuat putranya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo justru melotot ke arah pemuda itu serta meminta putranya itu untuk tidur karena ia tahu besok putranya itu masih harus ikut ujian hari terakhir. Jongin yang melihat itu kini ganti menertawakan sang anak.

Setelah mengakhiri komunikasi itu akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar dapat menikmati bagaimana indahnya senja di negeri orang yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan.

"Apa kau senang sekarang?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menatap wanita itu dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat serta mengusapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya jarak diantara keduanya mulai menipis bahkan terlihat dahi mereka sudah saling menempel.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya kepada wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo." Ungkap Jongin dengan menatap kedua manik mata Kyungsoo.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin."_ Batin Kyungsoo yang ia ekspresikan dengan melalui tatapan matanya kepada Jongin.

Tanpa mengatakannya pun Jongin tahu apa jawaban Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan semakin menghapus jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya pasangan itu berciuman dengan ditemani sinar matahari senja yang begitu indahnya.

Mereka tidak akan melupakan momen ini dimana mereka saling mengungkapkan cinta mereka setelah malam yang menyedihkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dan semua kesedihan mereka kini terbayar sudah karena keindahan pantai di kota itu. Mungkin bagi mereka sekarang Indonesia adalah kota romantis yang harus mereka kunjungi kembali.

-.000.-

Seminggu telah berlalu dan sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali lagi di tanah air mereka. Mereka kembali setelah sore itu.

Kini sinar matahari tampak begitu cerah namun tidak bagi wajah Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo tampak sangat pucat seperti seorang yang sedang sakit dan memang sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah sakit sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo cukup bersyukur karena ia dapat melihat putranya tumbuh besar sampai di usia dua belas tahun. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena dapat merawat putranya, walaupun ia sudah tak bisa bicara lagi.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Jongin yang kini memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan itu kini terlonjak kaget karena pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin dan tersenyum manis pada pria itu. Lalu ia kembali sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Jongin yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyngsoo. Ia menatap bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat pucat. Lalu ia segera menempelkan telapak tangannya menuju kening Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat panas.

"Apa tenggorokanmu sakit lagi?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah gelengan dan senyum lemahnya, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Wajahmu pucat bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" Pinta Jongin yang segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan akan menariknya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Ia berkeras kepala dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Walaupun sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Lama akan perdebatan itu akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan mengalah kepada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo bilang jika ia sudah meminum obatnya.

"Ibu, apa Ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dan kini sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putranya itu.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Jongin terus saja menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, ia takut jika wanita itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada wanita itu.

Saat Jongin sibuk mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan makananya itu, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi sambil menutup saja Jongin segera mengikuti Kyungsoo karena takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin yang kini memasuki kamar mandi itu.

Dari pantulan cermin itu Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo sedang memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan tadi. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin sangat panik yaitu bukan hanya makanan yang keluar dari sana tapi juga darah keluar dari dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin yang kini sudah berada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan acara muntahnya itu segera membersihkan mulutnya dan berbelik menatap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Wajah wanita itu semakin terlihat pucat dari yang sebelumnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jongin khawatir.

 _Brukkk_

Memang benar saja Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja nyatanya setelah itu Kyungsoo terjatuh pingsan yang untungnya Jongin dengan gesit menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ayah, apa Ibu..." Pertanyaan dari putra Jongin itu terhenti karena saat sudah berada disana ia melihat sang Ibu yang pingsan di gendongan sang Ayah.

"Aku akan segera memanggil ambulans." Kata pemuda itu yang segera menelpon ambulans.

-.000.-

"Apa? Stadium empat?" Tanya Jongin yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari seseorang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya mengenakan jas putih khasnya.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu Jongin segera menuju ke ruangan dimana Kyungsoo berada. Disana di depan ruangan itu putranya tengah cemas menunggu.

"Ayah apa Ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kini tersenyum pada putranya dan mengusap surai kelam putranya itu. Lalu setelahnya Jongin memeluk putranya itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan Ayahmu ini yang tidak bisa menjaga Ibumu dengan baik." Sesal Jongin yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan dengan ucapan sang Ayah. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang Ayah.

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ibu?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Stadium empat, penyakit Ibumu sudah sampai pada stadium akhir dan saat ini Ibumu mengalami koma karena penyakit itu." Jelas Jongin yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa?" Kata pemuda itu yang tak percaya. Dan tanpa sadar setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ayahnya itu, pemuda itu sudah menangis.

"Maafkan Ayah." Sesal Jongin kepada putranya.

Ia merasa gagal menjadi kepala rumah tangga, ia benar-benar merasa sudah gagal merawat dan menjaga Kyungsoo maupun putranya.

Sekarang ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa semuanya sudah ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Kyungsoo tapi semua hanya berakhir sia-sia karena bukannya membaik penyakit Kyungsoo itu justru semakin memburuk.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidaklah bisu, Kyungsoo mempunyai kanker pita suara dan karena itu sekarang Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbicara ataupun bernyanyi lagi untuk dirinya. Jongin sangat ingat betul bagaimana lembut dan merdunya suara Kyungsoo itu. Dan karena suara merdu wanita itu kini akhirnya Jongin dapat menikahinya hingga mempunyai seorang putra dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sangat ingat jika dulu ia jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo saat wanita itu tengah mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi di kampus mereka dan saat itu pula Jongin jatuh cinta pada sosok wanita mungil itu.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa tahun Kyungsoo melahirkan putra pertama mereka, Kyungsoo kehilangan suaranya dan itu sangat memukul hati Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sering diusir saat Jongin mengajaknya pergi untuk menemui kolega-koleganya.

Pernah sekali waktu itu Kyungsoo juga meminta Jongin untuk meninggalkannya dan mencari seorang istri baru tapi Jongin justru menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kyungsoo karena menurut Jongin hanya Kyungsoo yang pertama dan terakhirnya. Apapun yang terjadi Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi istrinya dan Jongin akan tetap mencintainya.

-.000.-

Satu bulan berlalu begitu saja dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Kyungsoo masih sama dengan Kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menjaga Ibu, Ayah." Rengek seorang pemuda yang kini sudah lengkap mengenkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sehun, kau harus berangkat sekolah Ibumu pasti akan marah jika tahu kau membolos." Kata Jongin mengingatkan putranya itu.

"Tapi Ayah..." Rengek pemuda itu lagi.

"Jangan merengek, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan setelah itu kita berangkat. Kau bisa menemui Ibumu sepulang sekolah nanti." Tegas Jongin.

Sehun, pemuda itu kini menatap makanan yang dibilang sarapan oleh sang Ayah. Ia lalu mendesah sangat melihat makanan mengerikan itu.

"Apa ini yang namanya sarapan?" Tanya Sehun lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bahkan baunya seperti kaus kaki." Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Jika tidak ingin memakannya buang saja dan sarapan di sekolah. Cepat kita sudah terlambat." Ucap Jongin yang sudah selesai memakan sarapannya itu.

Saat Sehun akan memakan sarapannya itu, Jongin justru sudah mengambil makanan itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mendesah melihat bagaimana kelakuan sang Ayah.

"Hai Sehun!" Sapa Luhan saat Jongin membuka pintu rumah itu.

Dan sapaan itu dibalas Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Selamat pagi Paman." Kini giliran Jongin yang disapa gadis itu.

Jongin yang disapa hanya diam dan manatap Luhan disana.

"Kau sendirian kemari?" Tanya Jongin pada gadis itu.

"Tentu saja bersama Ibunya." Sahut seorang wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya dan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian aku yakin pasti Sehun tidak mau memakan masakanmu." Kata wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun, Ibu Luhan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat dulu dan aku titip Sehun karen aku sudah terlambat." Kata Jongin yang segera mengunci pintu rumahnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Baek." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya itu.

Semua orang yang berada disana menatap Jongin takjub karena biasanya Jongin adalah orang yang santai, tapi kini berbeda semenjak Kyungsoo koma. Jongin menjadi orang yang tak sabaran bahkan sering marah-marah saat berada di kantor, ia juga berubah menjadi cuek dan dingin.

Saat mereka tengah sibuk melihat tingkah Jongin yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perut yang berasal dari seseorang dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putih rapinya serta menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal karena ia merasa malu terlebih di hadapan Luhan.

Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli karena tingkah Sehun tersebut.

-.000.-

Jongin kini tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan sesekali melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Jongin?" Panggil seseorang yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Jongin.

Jongin berhenti karena panggilan itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi Jongin justru menemukan siapapun disana.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali berjalan lagi karena ia pikir itu hanya orang usil yang ingin mengerjai dirinya. Namun saat beberapa langkah Jongin kembali mendengar panggilan itu untuk kedua bahkan ketiga kalinya hingga membuatnya geram sendiri.

"Siapa kau? Ini sungguh tidak lucu!" Kesal Jongin.

"Jongin?" Panggilan itu kini semakin terdengar jelas karena saat ini orang tersebut berada di depannya.

Wanita itu sudah berada di depan Jongin dan tengah tersenyum menatap Jongin disana.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin yang sedikit tak percaya.

Kyungsoo yang berada disana hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang percaya tak percaya akan hal itu lantas melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada disana.

Dan disaat ia sudah berada di depan wanita itu, ia mulai menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Benar saja Kyungsoo itu nyata karena Jongin dapat menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mulai bekaca-kaca karena merasa bahagia akan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau baru bangun, hm?" Tanya Jongin dengan memegang wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun langsung menggeleng karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum sadar dari tidur panjangnya itu.

"Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya menuju kamar dimana dirinya dirawat.

"Aku sama sekali belum sadar. Sekarang ini bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya, aku disini hanya untuk berpamitan denganmu dan Sehun." Jelas Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di kamar dimana Kyungsoo dirawat.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuhnya yang terlelap dengan berbagai alat kehidupan yang melekat disana.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin yang kini terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo kini menatap Jongin dengan lelehan air matanya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu janji kita? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau ingat itu kan?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Jongin, kumohon jangan seperti ini." Kata Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin sedih.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu." Tegas Jongin dengan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

"Dan membuatku tersiksa begitu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam meminta wanita itu untuk menjelaskan perkataannya itu.

"Aku merasa tersiksa dan terbebani jika harus terus hidup seperti itu Jongin. Aku—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya itu dan menghela nafasnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bahagia bersamamu." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?" Lagi-lagi Jongin tertegun dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Bahkan saat ini ia merasa dunianya seolah berhenti seketika karena ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan tatap aku Kyungsoo." Pinta Jongin dengan mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo.

Arwah Kyungsoo itu justru menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Jongin memintanya untuk menatap mengatakan sekali lagi dan menatap dirinya.

"Lihat kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mau menatapku. Kau berbohong Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin yang langsung memeluk arwah itu.

"Maafkan aku Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membalas pelukan erat Jongin itu.

"Aku tidak bisa jika aku harus meninggalkanmu dan Sehun. Aku tidak bisa Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang semakin menangis.

"Tidak kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu Kyungsoo." Yakin Jongin.

Mereka kini berpelukan dengan erat saling berbagi kesedihan dan melepas kerinduan mereka walaupun saat ini Kyungsoo bukanlah manusia tapi Jongin bersyukur karena dapat melihat dan mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Terlihat saat ini Jongin tengah duduk di sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruang inap Kyungsoo karena memang Jongin memesan kamar VIP untuk Kyungsoo.

Tanpa penglihatan khusus maka orang-orang tidak akan dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di samping Jongin dengan kepala wanita itu yang bersandar pada bahu kokoh Jongin.

"Jadi kau bisa melihatku karena kau memiliki penglihatan khusus begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Hm. Dulu saat masih sekolah dasar aku bahkan melihat banyak hantu di sekolahku. Saat pertama kali aku bisa melihat hantu-hantu itu aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan tapi setelah itu aku terbiasa dengan mereka. Aku bahkan sering menjahili mereka saat remaja." Jawab Jongin dengan tawanya saat mengingat bagaimana ia semasa remajanya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat nakal Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo yang berdecak tak percaya.

"Dan kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta Kim Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu.

"Ayah?" Panggil seorang pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu dan melihat Jongin tengah tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera melihat ke arah sumber suara dan berdiri di tempatnya. Saat Jongin merasa jika Kyungsoo akan menghilang untuk pergi dari sana, Jongin segera menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa Ayah baik-baik saja?" Tanya putranya itu.

"Ayah baik-baik saja, memang ada apa?" Jawab Jongin yang juga melontarkan pertanyaan kepada putranya itu.

"Ayah tadi tertawa sendiri jadi aku merasa sedikit aneh." Ujar Sehun.

"Jongin, apa jangan-jangan kau gila karena Kyungsoo yang belum juga sadar?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini berada dibelakang Sehun.

Dan di samping Baekhyu terdapat Luhan disana yang hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak aku hanya merasa senang hari ini." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Kau merasa senang? Biasanya kau selalu bersedih semenjak Kyungsoo koma." Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa aneh dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh merasa senang?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tak terlihat disana hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Jongin karena niatnya muncul hanya untuk berpamitan dengan Jongin tapi sekarang ini dirinya justru membuat Jongin terlihat sumringah.

"Apa jangan-jangan Ayah akan menikah lagi jadi Ayah senang begitu?" Tanya putranya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan Ibumu kau tahu itu!" Kata Jongin yang semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jika kau berani melakukannya aku akan menghajarmu Kim Jongin!" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang Baek, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo." Yakin Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, cepat bangun Kyungsoo." Pamit Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring disana.

"Aku pamit dulu, Paman." Pamit Luhan dengan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Jongin dan tersenyum menatap Sehun sekilas, lalu gadis itu berlari menghampiri sang Ibu.

Sehun terus menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari Ayah dan Ibunya tengah mengamati hal tersebut.

"Ehem." Deheman Jongin akhirnya menyadarkan pemuda itu dan kini pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin Ayah tunjukkan padamu." Kata Jongin yang kemudian menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

Baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo yang berada disana hanya menatap aneh Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin semakin erat menggenggam tangan putranya itu dan berkonsentrasi memejamkan matanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi ajaibnya Sehun dapat melihat seseorang yang kini berada di sebelah Jongin.

"Ibu?" Panggil Sehun saat ia melihat wanita itu disana.

"Sehun? Kau dapat melihatku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terheran.

Jongin sendiri kini membuka matanya saat mendengar percakapan Ibu dan anak itu. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu." Panggil Sehun lagi yang kemudian menerjang tubuh wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang juga memeluk putranya dan mengusap sayang surai putranya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ibu." Ungkap pemuda itu yang sudah menangis karena saking rindunya ia dengan wanita itu.

"Ibu juga. Maafkan Ibu." Balas Kyungsoo yang juga menangis karena sedang ia dapat memeluk putranya itu dengan tangannya yang menepuk lembut punggung pemuda itu.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya dan ikut memeluk kedua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

-.000.-

Terlihat tiga orang kini sedang tidur dalam satu ranjang yang cukup sempit. Mereka adalah Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas saat ini Jongin dan Sehun tengah memonopoli Kyungsoo dan menempatkan wanita itu di tengah mereka.

Kyungsoo yang dipeluk oleh kedua laki-laki itu hanya bisa pasrah karena ulah mereka. Dengan lembut ia mengusap rambut keduanya dan bersenandung agar kedua laki-laki itu dapat terlelap.

"Ibu tenyata suaramu sangat merdu tidak seperti suara Ayah, sumbang!" Ejek Sehun yang dengan mengucapkan kata sumbang ke wajah sang Ayah.

"Ya! Bocah kurang ajar, apa kau pikir suaramu bagus? Suaramu juga sumbang!" Balas Jongin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!/Ibu!" Protes Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Kalian selalu saja bertengkar jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku pergi agar kalian akur. Lagipula ini sudah malam apa kalian tidak ingin tidur? Sehun, tidurlah besok kau harus sekolah. Kau juga Jongin, besok kau harus bekerja jadi sebaiknya kalian tidurlah." Perintah Kyungsoo yang mulai kesal dengan kedua laki-laki itu.

Sehun langsung saja menuruti perintah Kyungsoo tanpa harus mengulangnya dua kali.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sehun yang kemudian mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu terlelap tidur.

Mendapat perlakuan itu baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin bergantian mencium kening pemuda itu dan berharap agar pemuda itu bermimpi indah.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin yang terus menatapnya.

"Aku takut jika aku menutup mataku kau akan menghilang besok. Aku akan terjaga untuk memastikan kau akan tetap di sisi hingga pagi tiba." Kata Jongin yang terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menatap Jongin dengan senyumannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu disini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu dan merasakan sentuhan Kyungsoo itu pun mengembangkan senyumannya dan menatap wanita itu dalam.

"Jadi kapan kau akan sadar?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengusap lembut surai panjang Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Aku bahkan bisa berbicara jika menjadi arwah seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu perasaanku sama sekali tidak akan berubah Soo. Jadi cepatlah sadar. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah berbaring disana." Ucap Jongin yang hanya dibalas gumanan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin hanya diam hingga suasana disana menjadi hening. Hanya suara dengkuran halus Sehun yang terdengar dari samping Kyungsoo, karena pemuda itu masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi karena ia yakin ia pasti akan menyakiti pria itu jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah sadar Jongin, maafkan aku."_ Batin Kyungsoo sedih.

" _Aku tahu Soo ucapanmu tadi pagi tidaklah main-main, tapi aku belum siap kehilanganmu. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa dirimu? Siapa yang akan membangunkanku untuk pergi bekerja, siapa yang akan menyambutku saat aku pulang bekerja, siapa yang akan merawatku jika aku sakit, siapa yang akan merawatku dan Sehun nantinya? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu Soo. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_ Batin Jongin.

Jongin terus saja menatap Kyungsoo yang terlelap di dadanya. Ia takut jika ia tidak akan dapat melihat bagaimana wajah cantik wanita itu saat terlelap. Ia takut jika ia tidak akan bisa lagi memeluk wanita itu.

Jongin tahu dirinya egois ia mengabaikan semua ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika ia menjadi arwah dan mendatangi Jongin hanya untuk berpamitan dengannya dan Sehun, ia menolak semua fakta itu karena ia benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Kyungsoonya. Wanita yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

Ia menatap wanita itu yang terlelap dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Entah dengan cara apalagi ia mengungkapkan cintanya yang begitu sangat besar kepada wanita itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengungkapkan cintanya itu.

Bahkan jika perlu mungkin ia akan mengatakan jika ia mencintai wanita itu setiap menit bahkan jika bisa setiap detik.

"Selamat malam istriku." Kata Jongin dengan mengecup kening Kyungsoo lalu memeluk wanita itu dan ikut bergabung menuju ke alam mimpi.

-.000.-

"Wah hebat! Apa benar Ayah yang memasak makanan ini? Aku tidak yakin." Tanya Sehun yang baru saja menelan satu suapan makanannya dan menatap Jongin yang berada di depannya dengan curiga.

"Kau meragukan Ayahmu? Tentu saja aku yang memasak, Ayahmu ini tidak ingin sombong jadi Ayah menyembunyikan bakat terpendam Ayah." Sombong Jongin.

"Tidak sombong? Tapi aku baru saja mendengar Ayah menyombongkan diri Ayah." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah sinisnya dan kembali memakan manakan yang berada didepannya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memuji Ayahmu? Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Kesal Jongin dan memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang.

Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena ulah Ayahnya itu.

"Ibu..." Adu Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan duduk disamping Jongin.

Sebenarnya wanita itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya, hingga ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya itu.

"Ibu?" Panggil Sehun yang kini mengguncang tubuh transparan Kyungsoo disana.

Jongin yang melihat hal itu sangat paham dengan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan, ia tahu jika wanita itu pasti sedang bersedih karena keadaan yang saat ini mereka alami.

Kyungsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap putranya itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Cepat makanlah, kau akan terlambat jika terus berbicara." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku boleh tidak berangkat saja? Aku ingin bersamamu Ibu." Kata Sehun dengan manjanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memotong uang sakumu." Kata Jongin dengan tenangnya.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat." Putus Sehun yang terdengar sangat terpaksa.

Sedangkan Jongin kini tersenyum dengan penuh kemanangan, Kyungsoo sendiri yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan sepasang Ayah dan anak itu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari kini tubuh Kyungsoo mulai semakin transparan hingga hampir tak terlihat, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa sangat panik. Ia takut jika ia akan pergi saat itu juga sebelum ia berpamitan dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

Tapi siapa sangkat beberap detik kemudian tubuh Kyungsoo itu kembali lagi dan Kyungsoo dapat menghela nafas lega karena itu.

-.000.-

"Ayo." Ajak Jongin yang langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menarik tangan wanita itu.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terheran akan perlakuan Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin.

"Kita akan berkencan hari ini." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Kyungso masih menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingungnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian menarik wanita itu menuju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apapun hanya menuruti Jongin hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang memiliki begitu banyak wahana disana.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengajak arwah Kyungsoo itu menaiki semua wahana yang ada disana, dari yang biasa saja hingga wahana yang ekstrim. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo, mereka sangat menikmati momen itu walaupun terkadang Jongin harus mengusir orang karena Kyungsoo yang tak terlihat jadi orang-orang pikir tempat itu kosong.

Akhirnya mereka sampailah pada puncaknya, mereka menaiki bianglala yang begitu tinggi dengan bentuknya yang seperti roda.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah bersandar pada bahu Jongin dan Jongin tengah mengusap surai panjang nan kelam milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang hari ini." Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya sambil memeluk Jongin dari samping.

Jongin yang mendengar itu mau tak mau juga ikut mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini jadi kita hanya perlu membeli satu tiket saja." Kata Jongin.

"Tapi kau lihat tadi? Semua orang menatapmu dan mengira dirimu itu gila karena berbicara dan tertawa sendiri." Balas Kyungsoo dengan menatap Jongin dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana orang-orang tadi melihat Jongin.

"Biarkan saja yang penting aku senang." Ucap Jongin.

Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo menatap Jongin begitu dalam lalu tanpa disangka-sangka Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Mereka akhirnya saling bertatapan dan melemparkan senyum kebahagiaan hingga membuat jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis bahkan kini hidung milik pasangan itu sudah bersentuhan.

Dan sampailah dimana akhirnya pasangan itu berciuman untuk menyalurkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Ciuman lembut tanpa gairah yang dipenuhi akan cinta. Namun entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi sangat transparan hingga membuat keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu Do Kyungsoo." sangkal Jongin yang benar-benar sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Dan entah sebuah keajaiban atau apa tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo kembali lagi. Jongin yang melihat itu segera memeluk wanitanya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo yang dipeluk oleh Jongin seperti itu kini hanya membalas pelukan Jongin dan mengusap surai Jongin dengan lembutnya.

" _Maafkan aku."_ Bantin Kyungsoo sedih.

Dengan lembut Kyungsoo mengusap surai Jongin dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk laki-laki.

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo, kini mereka terlarut dalam pelukan mereka dengan diiringi nyanyian merdu Kyungsoo yang terasa semakin menyedihkan.

Dan saat mereka benar-benar terlarut dalam pelukan mereka, tanpa Jongin sadari tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menjadi sangat transparan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan ini karena saat aku menjadi manusia, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman pilunya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Jongin masih tetap diam saja hingga akhirnya arwah tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang.

Jongin menatap sendu tempat dimana Kyungsoo duduk tadinya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maafkan aku." Balas Jongin yang masih menatap tempat itu.

-.000.-

Jongin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan dimana istrinya itu berada. Saat ini ia sangat panik dan ketakutan akan kehilangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Jongin berlari dengan begitu cepat hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada ruangan itu dan dengan cepat ia membuka ruangan itu.

Disana ia melihat putranya tengah menangis di samping wanita itu, dan saat Jongin membuka pintu ruangan tadi pemuda itu menatap ke arah dimana Ayahnya berada.

"Ayah, Ibu..." Ucap pemuda itu dengan berlinang air mata.

Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana wanita itu kini terbaring sudah tak bernyawa. Ia mendekati wanita itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Setelah sampai di dekat wanita itu Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya hingga tangisannya benar-benar pecah.

"Aku sudah disini Soo, jadi kumohon bangunlah." Kata Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan wanita itu yang terasa begitu sangat dingin.

Jongin terus merancau mengatkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bangun namun apalah daya, semua hanya sia-sia belaka karena Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

-.000.-

Matahari tampak begitu cerah hari ini dan seperti biasa Jongin, pria itu akan mulai mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya dan mengurus putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah benar-benar rajin sekarang." Kata Sehun yang kini duduk di meja makan dan sudah lengkap mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan menyibukkan dirinya membenarkan pakaian kerjanya.

"Wah, bahkan sekarang Ayah pandai memasak." Puji pemuda itu yang takjub akan transformasi sang Ayah.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan cepat makan." Suruh Jongin yang kini sudah duduk di depan pemuda itu dan bersiap untuk makan.

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya patuh dan menuruti perkataan Jongin. Dan beginilah rutinitas Jongin semenjak Kyungsoo meninggal. Ia akan menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayah bagi putranya karena ia tidak ingin siapapun menggantikan tempat Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoolah yang ada di hatinya dan hanya Kyungsoolah yang dapat membuat indah hari-harinya. Kyungsoo adalah poros kehidupannya dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikannya.

-.000.-

 _Ceklek..._

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Jongin.

Jongin kini memasuki ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah kamarnya sendiri. Disana terpampang jelas foto pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo dan begitu banyak fotonya dengan Kyungsoo disana.

Jongin mengambil sesuatu di laci meja nakasnya dan setelah itu Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mengenakan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah earphone.

 _nae nargeun gitareul deureo haji mothan gobaegeul  
hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul_

Suara itu mulai terdengar dari earphone dengan diiringi petikan gitar.

 _norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang wanita dengan suara lembut dan manisnya.

 _neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you_

Dan tanpa aba-aba lelehan bening keluar dari mata Jongin saat mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama wanita si pemilik suara itu. Kenangan dimana wanita itu memetik gitar sambil bernyanyi untuk dirinya, kenangan bagaimana saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan masih banyak lagi kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama wanita itu.

 _The way you cry, the way you smile  
naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal  
gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you, sing for you_

Jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya dan tangisan itu semakin menjadi saat ia kembali mengingat bagaimana wajah wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo, sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin dengan tangisannya.

 **THE END**


End file.
